a good beginning makes a good ending
by TalkingToTulips
Summary: Mary had known from the start that Sebastian wouldn't be like other royal fathers and he had proved it when she had had their first born a few months ago...Mash future fluff one shot with a side of smut


**I basically took all of my Mash one paragraph prompts that I did on Tumblr and made a fluffy/smutty one shot in preparation for the next episode. Just a little future fic for Mary and Sebastian that takes place after they get married and it's so sweet that you'll probably need root canal..**

**If you don't like smut, skip the first segment..**

* * *

Mary woke up one morning to Sebastian's head between her legs, kissing her inner thighs lazily. Her eyes fluttered open slowly just as his fingers joined the dance, circling patterns onto her thighs and working closer to her centre. She shifted her hips closer to her husband's face, heat pooling low in her stomach as she began to shift from asleep to awake.

Bash's tongue swiping across her centre was what caused her to jolt awake and moan. She gasped at the rush it gave her to have him touching her so intimately and pushed back the sheets to see Bash smirking up at his wife triumphantly before returning to his feast.

Mary let her head fall back onto the pillows and groaned wantonly as she rolled her hips towards his lapping tongue. "Bash…." She moaned as she began to ascend into heaven. Her hands moved down to thread her fingers into his hair as he played her sensitive body to completion like a virtuoso played his instrument.

Once he'd driven her over the edge using his fingers and magical tongue or a combination of the two, Mary struggled to catch her breath and looked down at her husband's smug face. Bash loved to hear her breathing his name as he drove her to white-hot bliss, he could spend all day listening to her moans if the pair of them didn't have duties to attend to or the need to eat and sleep.

She was covered with a layer of sweat as Bash kissed his way up her body slowly and lovingly. He kissed along her hip bones and took each ankle in hand to kiss up her legs though he didn't return to the juncture between her thighs where she was pleasantly sore and pleased. The Queen watched intently as her husband continued to cover her in his kisses.

Mary smiled when he pressed an especially tender kiss to her slightly rounded stomach to say good morning to the baby growing there. His lips lingered there at her abdomen for a few seconds, pressing one kiss there before finishing on his path and finally arriving at her collarbone and neck. "Good morning," he smirked cheekily when he reached her lips.

"Good morning to you." Mary smiled as she kissed him.

* * *

Bash and Mary sat on a window seat in her rooms, looking out at the lake. Sebastian had brought every pillow and cushion in her room to the seat so she would be suitably cushioned and comfortable instead of leaning on the cold stone wall like he did, their legs extended out and lying next to one another's.

Her baby bump was ginormous underneath her gown, having swollen in the last few months from an adorable rounding to borderline mammoth sized and uncomfortable for the Queen carrying the child. Bash had brought her feet up into his lap, pulling off her slippers and beginning to rub her feet. He was determined to make her as comfortable as possible if she had to suffer with the heavy load of carrying his child.

At first, Mary had hummed and made appreciative whining sounds as he relieved the tension off her tired feet but eventually her mind began to wander to darker paths. She remembered dinner that evening when the King had made every one raise a toast to Mary and her son's safe arrival. The word son had stuck in her mind and she couldn't help but raise her fears with the one man she could. "What if it's a girl?" Mary asked quietly.

Bash didn't waste a second or stop rubbing her feet to answer. "Then I'll spoil her rotten just like her mother." Bash told her simply. Mary furrowed her brow, remembering how her country had been depending on her to be a boy and secure Scotland and the turmoil she'd caused by being a Queen. "And it would be funny to see my father's face when he finds out that he has a granddaughter and not a grandson." He commented.

"Bash…." She trailed off.

"If we have a daughter, then she'll be beautiful and smart and I'll love her just as much as a son." Bash butt in before she could lecture him about angering his father. He leaned over and kissed her lips softly, cupping her cheek as he did so. "Stop fretting, Mary."

* * *

Sebastian hated that he couldn't be there during the birth, listening to Mary scream and depending on her ladies to deliver news. Mary had gone into labour in the early morning as they ate breakfast, surprisingly calm for a woman about to give birth and certainly more calm than Bash was when she announced that her water had just broken.

Mary had after all been at a convent and many pregnant women turned up at their doorsteps and many babies were brought there, she was not inexperienced in this area, Bash reminded himself. Still, it was startling to see her suddenly crying out in pain and clutching at whatever she could for a focal point until the midwife could arrive and Bash was ushered out of the room.

The sun rose over the sky and set again but eventually he heard the baby crying loud and clear. Greer came moments later and told the exhausted and emotional wrung Dauphin that he had a son.

At this point, he remembered that he was never one for tradition and he wasn't going to let customs stop him from seeing his wife and son. Greer tried to stop him but Bash barged into the birthing room to see a very sweaty and tired looking Mary cradling their new-born son, her ladies trying to tidy up a bit and make her look somewhat presentable.

She didn't seem fussed, too busy smiling down her child brilliantly and tears in her eyes. Sebastian reminded himself that he shouldn't cry and finally Mary met his eyes and her smile widened further. Their son, who was crying pathetically and loudly, broke the moment and Mary began to shush him as Sebastian began to the bed, dismissing her ladies as he did. "You can't possibly have something to cry about already, you're barely a few minutes old." Sebastian commented.

"He's had a rough couple of hours. He's tired." Mary commented with a used voice as she bounced the little boy to rock him back to sleep. Sebastian sat on the bed beside his wife and kissed her forehead, moving the blankets that the midwife had swaddled the little Prince in aside to get a better look at his first-born child, who was calming down. He had little tufts of black hair and an adorably chubby face that squished together when he yawned.

"We're all tired, there's no need to cry over it." Sebastian informed his son calmly. Mary rolled her eyes and told him that he could cry all he wanted and his father couldn't do a damn thing about it.

"Did you decide on a name? The father has to name a future King." She reminded him.

"James." Sebastian replied, watching Mary grin stupidly when he told her what he'd decided to call their child in a long period of reflection outside whilst he waited. She'd wanted to name her son after the father she'd never got to meet, but it was ultimately Sebastian's decision what they named their children who would one day rule France and Scotland. "Are you okay?" He asked his wife gently.

"Never better." She assured him.

* * *

Mary found Bash in the nursery late one night. She lingered in the doorway and watched as her husband sat by their son's cradle, looking out the window at the moonlight that lit up the room but didn't disturb the baby sleep. Sebastian's fingers sat on the edge of the crib so he could rock it slowly back and forth to lull their baby into a good night's sleep. The creaking of the wood set a steady rhythm for the father's musings as his wife watched on.

Occasionally he would look over and check that the baby as if he might disappear when his father wasn't looking. She smiled at that endearing scene before her and began into the nursery herself. Mary had known from the start that Sebastian wouldn't be like other royal fathers and he had proved it when she had had their first born a few months ago.

"Well, if it isn't my two favourite boys, I hope I'm not interrupting your male bonding time." She smiled as she quietly spoke and wrapped her arms around Sebastian's shoulders from behind and pressed a kiss to his shoulder to break him from his reverie. He looked up and smiled.

"You're not interrupting anything." He assured her as she leaned over to check that their baby was warm enough as he slept on and took a seat next to Sebastian. He continued to rock the cradle gently but instead of looking out at the moon, he looked over at his wife. Mary smiled sweetly and let Sebastian take her hand.

"What were you thinking about?" She asked curiously as he brought her hand to his lips to kiss the back. Her smile widened.

"Nothing important." Bash assured her softly before leaning over to kiss her lips. Mary responded lightly to the kiss and cupped her husband's cheek, the cold gold of her wedding ring against his warm cheek. Their embrace was only broken by the sounds of James' stirring and abruptly waking from his slumber. Bash reluctantly pulled away and sighed as Mary stood to stand by the cradle, letting him rock the cradle once.

She picked James up before the maid or nanny could be woken by the sounds of the little Prince crying and began to soothe him. Bash watched in admiration at the sight of his wife and son bathed in moonlight as she sang him a Celtic lullaby softly and smiled to himself.


End file.
